jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders
:For the OVAs, see JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA). is the second season of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TV Anime, produced by David Production. Season 2 adapts Part III: Stardust Crusaders. It was introduced in the 47th issue of Weekly Shonen Jump 2013; and the first episode aired on April 4, 2014. Media distribution service Crunchyroll has obtained the streaming license for Season 2, which can be viewed on their website. Cast The English Voice Actors listed below derive from the test dub recorded by Bang Zoom entertainment and previously streamed on Crunchyroll. As such, they may or may not represent the actual actors used in the Official Dub, should there ever be one. Episodes Tarot Arc= }} }} }} |Tawā Obu Gurē|April 25|2014| }} |Shirubā Chariottsu|May 2|2014| }} |Dāku Burū Mūn|May 9|2014| }} |Sutorengusu|May 16|2014| }} |Debiru|May 23|2014| }} |Ierō Tenparansu|May 30|2014| }} と その①|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 1|June 6|2014| }} と その②|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 2|June 13|2014| }} |Enpuresu|June 20|2014| }} |Houīru Obu Fōchun|June 27|2014| }} その①|Jasutisu Sono 1|July 4|2014| }} その②|Jasutisu Sono 2|July 11|2014| }} その①|Rabāzu Sono 1|July 18|2014| }} その②|Rabāzu Sono 2|July 25|2014| }} |San|August 1|2014| }} その①|Desu Sātīn Sono 1|August 8|2014| }} その②|Desu Sātīn Sono 2|August 15|2014| }} その①|Jajjimento Sono 1|August 22|2014| }} その②|Jajjimento Sono 2|August 29|2014| }} その①|Hāi Puriesutesu Sono 1|September 5|2014| }} その②|Hāi Puriesutesu Sono 2|September 12|2014| }} |-| Egypt Arc= 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その①|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 1|January 9|2015| }} 」のイギーと「ゲブ神」のンドゥール その②|'Za Fūru' no Igī to 'Gebu-shin' no Ndūru Sono 2|January 16|2015| }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Soundtrack 'Opening theme:' 'Opening 1: Tarot Arc' Title: STAND PROUD Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi Composer: Takatsugu Wakabayashi Arrangement: Zenta Tsuchiha Vocals: Jin Hashimoto (橋本仁) 'Opening 2: Egypt Arc' Title: JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ (ジョジョ その血の記憶 〜end of THE WORLD〜) Lyrics: Shōko Fujibayashi Composer: Kōhei Tanaka Arrangement: Kōhei Tanaka and Yasuhisa Murase Vocals: JO☆STARS (TOMMY, Coda, JIN) 'Ending theme:' 'Ending 1: Tarot Arc' Title: Walk Like an Egyptian Lyrics/Composer: Liam Sternberg Performance: The Bangles 'Ending 2: Egypt Arc' Title: Last Train Home Lyrics/Composer: Pat Metheny Performance: Pat Metheny Group 'Special Ending 1: Egypt Arc' Title: Akuyaku◇Concerto ~Oingo_and_Boingo~ Appeared In: Episode 53 Performance: Makoto Yasumura and Motoko Kumai 'Special Ending 2: Egypt Arc' Title: Akuyaku◇Concerto ~Hol Horse and Boingo~ Appeared In: Episode 62 & Episode 63 Performance: Hidenobu Kiuchi and Motoko Kumai Trailer Gallery Anime Scans Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders - English Poster.jpg|Crunchyroll Promo File:QZdpfJ1.jpg|Promotional image Part3AnimeScan.jpg|Stardust Crusaders Characters Scan Josephscan.jpg|Joseph Promo Art Avdolscan.jpg|Avdol Promo Art kayoinscan.jpg|Kakyoin Promo Art polnareffscan.jpg|Polnareff Promo art Iggyscan.jpg|Iggy Promo art Jojo egypt key.png|Key visual of Egypt arc Concept Art Jotaro anime.jpg Joseph anime.jpg Avdol anime.jpg Kakyoin anime.jpg Polnareff anime.jpg Iggy_Anime.png Other JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Jojoanime_calender2015.jpg|2015 Calendar Trivia *Reflecting Araki's gradual change of art style in the original manga, Season Two features different character designs from those of Season One. Here the character designs are much closer to the manga's Part 3 artstyle. *Prior to Season Two the last episode of Season One showed Jotaro with his usual blue and purple color scheme, however the reveal poster showed the color scheme has been changed to black and purple before it was finalized to black and green color scheme instead. *Unlike the first episode of Season One, Season Two didn't have a proper ending until its third episode, when Walk Like an Egyptian premièred as this season's ending theme. *The Stardust Crusaders arc was separated into 2 parts: **The trip from Japan to Egypt (Chapter 114 to Chapter 182) ran from April to September 2014. **The Egypt arc (Chapter 183 to Chapter 265) ran from January to June 2015. * Ten voice actors who have done past JoJo works before this anime make a return, with four of them reprising their roles; ** Takehito Koyasu returns as Dio after last appearing in episode 9 of the first season and voicing both incarnations of Dio in All Star Battle. ** Daisuke Ono joins the cast reprising his role as Jotaro Kujo after voicing him in All Star Battle ** As Shigekiyo Yangu, a character from Part 4 who also appears as a fighter in All Star Battle, doesn't appear in Part 3, Kappei Yamaguchi instead lends his voice to Forever. ** Hidenobu Kiuchi provided various voices in the Part 5 video game adaptation, voices Hol Horse. ** The voice of Whitesnake and C-Moon in All Star Battle, Takuya Kirimoto, voices J. Geil. ** Aya Hisakawa, formerly voiced Erina Pendelton in the Phantom Blood Videogame, is the voice of Midler. ** Mista's voice actor in the Part 5 videogame, Kentaro Ito, now voices N'Doul. ** Speedwagon's past voice actor in the PS2 Game, Masaya Onosaka, voices the role of Alessi. ** Junichi Suwabe returns from voicing Telence T. D'arby in All Star Battle. ** Vanilla Ice's voice actor, Sho Hayami, actually reprises the role from the Capcom game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. He is the only actor from the game to reprise his role more than 15 years after it was released. In All Star Battle, he voiced Enrico Pucci. References #Official Site http://wwws.warnerbros.co.jp/jojo-animation/ Category:Jojo Anime Category:Animation